Gaze of a child
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: The pale, icy blue orbs shined out in the night. Bright with innocent confusion, who knew what could have been brought on with such a simple gaze? /Full explanation and reasoning on the inside. Warnings include mentions of abuse/


**A.N I AM HAPPY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT. KAIT I HOPE INKICKED YOUR BUTT. u.u sorry, im comletitive. xDD IF ANYBKDY READS THIS WHO ISNT KAIT THE MELLO FANGIRL OR BRING ME THE MEMORIES, who is oir judge, INSHALL EXPLAIN. v.v me and miene schwester decided tk have a contest. We where talkinf about what would hallen inour OCs had kids together, kr some shir like this: and our ideas where born. My ipod fail, and her oriblably badasser version kf the topic. The main themesenin both fixtions are the same, but weitten diferently. Inhave not seen hers prior to writing mine, nor has she seen mine prior to writin hers. We have oowrs though, sk they may be similar. BU MY STYKES DIFERENT- er; rant aside. XD We decjeded to have ancontest with it, and bis wa sbkrn. _Posted it here sonbring me the memories would be sure to see it. Nondisclamer is needed because this is annoc centric story, in the au dwath note universe with no mention of canon characters as it was lrohibited for this main jdea. No knsult was meant with the oublishinnkf this fic, and it was placed under careful concieeration which sections to post it under. No like, no read, constructive critisim is welcome, if desired by any readers._**

**NOW ONWARD MUSH TO THE STORIES ME LADS AND LASSIES-**

* * *

Kaitlyn Jeevas later heavily in pain. Mere minutes earlier, she had given birth to her first child. She was exhausted, to say the least.

Her husband was across the room, holding said newborn. The redhead's back was turned to the young woman and she smiled softly at the thought of him. She looked down at the golden wedding band on her finger, closin her eyes in content.

The last thing she remembered seeing before she fell asleep was the wedding ring on her finger, and the faces of her brother and his wife, sister of her own husband. They had a child also, the one year old having been born a year or so after their Marriege.

But that wasn't the point here.

Asthe new mother may there, ahe sighed in content. Her clear eyes closed as her consciousness soon faded to black, she she fell into a dreaess sleep.

How long after she'd fallen asleep she woke up, she didn't know. The sound of a cryin baby filled the room and she groaned, momentarily forgetting it was her own infant that made the sound.

Across the room, her redheaded husband was rocking the child back and forth in an attempt to quiet her. He hummed softly, prayin that she would be quiet again. KAIT needed her sleep, and it would mean he would get punished for letting the child wake her up.

She really wasn't the most pleasant when woken up. And definetely not directly after she'd just given birth.

He shuddered at the thought. He did not want to die.

Kaitlyn could sense this about the male and rolled her eyes, shifting onthe matress. The man spun around and walked over to the bed when he heard this, somehow by magic over the cries of his new child. He smiled sheepishly and walked over to his wife's bedside, the golden rig on his finger catching the light for a moment.

As he say down on the bedside, the child's crying slowly began to cease. Kaitlyn smiled, tilting her head to get a better first look a her new daughter. She pouted distastefully at the link bundle she had been wrapped in, but shrugged it off.

"You wanna hold her..?" she heard the deep voice of her husband ask quietly. She nodded, and took the infant into her arms. She smiled at the child. Her lip still trembled with her unintelligible cries. Eyes closed tightly.

Kaitlynnlaughed softly, in a happy fashion. "Shes beautiful Jamie.." she mumbled quietly.

James peered over a the child, smile matching that of the 22 year old beside him. He suddenly chuckled.

"Something tells me she'll have your height." this earned him a smack upside the head from the woman.

"Shut up, you stupid damn ginger." heaughed at hiswife's annoyed tone.

"You should go back to sleep."

Before his sentence was finished, Kait was already out like a light; the unnamed infant now fast asleep in her arms.

Several hours later, now somewhere around mid-day, Kait awoke. The small baby girl had been left in her arms all night, and she smiled at the sigh of her daughter.

Looking around the room, she saw James passed out on a chair, his mouth opened and snoring slightly. She rolled her light green eyes as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

Looking down at the child in her arms, she noticed she looked quite ANBIT like her. Or at least like she would turn out to look like her.

The newborn suddenly yawned, opening her eyes for the vey first time. Icy blue orbs me the green ones of her mother, And Kait could swear her heart stopped.

Those eyes...Matched her mothers.

Kaitlyn shivered a the memory of the woman, clenching her eyes shut. No. She wouldn't associate her new child with that awful woman. She wouldn't. She _ccouldn't. _She knew she loved the infant but...Her eyes. They struck a deep fear into the young woman, leavin her body feeling cold a numb. She could help but flinch slightly, seemingly expecting a blow to come, but one never did.

All the child did, was grip her index finger tightly in her small fist, giggling happily up at her mother. Completely unaware of how the woman felt.

And she felt this way for years. She loved the girl she called her daughter, whom was now named Emma. She was two years old, and needless to say, she drive her and James mad.

She was a bundle of energy, and it was only James who could calm the rambunctious child. But she loved her mother most. Emma could never understand why though, her mother looked so scared at the sight of her.

One day, James had gone off to work and left the two home alone. Emma was still asleep when Kait had decided on a nameless whim to clean.

As she swept the dining room, she heard her daughter crying upstaits. She sighed, and forced herself up towards the girls room. As she walked, she contemplated how she would handle it this time.

The girls pale blue irises terrified her. Whenever she saw them, she was reminded of her mothers Ich glares and the cold words that followed it. She shredded, trying to hold off a flashback. It was no use, and she ended up collapsing on the stairs.

She covered her ears and folded her legs up to her chest. He eyes clenched shut tight, and she cried quietly. This time, it was far worse than any nightmare she had ever faced.

She could hear the cold insults loud and clear in her ears. She could see the woman in front of her, her hand raised and ready to strike. Her older brothers laughter filling the room as he watched with amusement, every now and then shouting something cruel at the girl.

She could even feel the sting as her mother brought her hand down upon the girl. She whimpered softly in the corner, not realizin it was all just in her head.

Kaitlyn mumbled something incoherent as tears streamed down her face. The flashback only for worse, and she felt something seemingly wrench her up, but her body stayed curled up on the carpeted stair.

She saw Andy in front of her, sneering cruelly at her. He spat at her; and she turns she'd head away. She trembled, both in her mind and in the physical. Her sobs began growing louder as she simply couldn't wrench herself away from the vivid images.

Right before the older male could shove her against a wall and begin to strip her down, she felt arms around her. The images slowly began to fade, liKE a paused film fadin to black on a telavision screen.

Kaitlyn's eyes slowly opened and she looked down To see her daughter clinging to her. The child whimpered softly, burrying her face in the woman's stomach.

"D-D-Don't cry m-mommy.." she heard Emma mumbled. "E-Everythig is o-okay.." she whispered. Half in an attempt to reassure her mother, half to tell herself it wod he okay. Though she didn't realize Injust yet.

The still emotionally naive child stayed there with Kaitlyn until both of their years stopped flowing. Emma finally looked up anger parent. Her pale baby blue's slightly darker with sadness.

Kaitlyn felt comfort in the gaze. She wrapped her arms around the hold and held her close, her fear and nervousness struck on by the gaze completely gone with the was still shaking slightly when she finally mumbled a phrase Emma had never heard from her mother.

"I love you, Emma."

The girl smiled. "I love you t-too m-mommy.."

And they stayed there for the rest of the day, until James got home from work. He gazed upon them in confusion for a moment before smilig and shakin his head. He didn't say A word, and he seemingly knew already what had happened whIle he was gone.


End file.
